Gym Leader University (part 1)
by skylermf
Summary: How do trainers become gym leaders? They are selected for the Gym Leader University program. 18 trainers go and receive there types, and only 8 of those become gym leaders. Who will make it to the top? Part one in the series.


Gym Leader University- Part 1

Authors Note: I will make a series out of this if you like it (or if you don't, I'll probably do it anyway.) This is my first fan fiction, so it won't be perfect. Please leave feedback in the comments!

** Blake's P.O.V.**

Just one month ago, I was accepted into Gym Leader University. It's a school for future gym leaders of the new region, and a huge honor. Only 18 kids get into the program, and only 8 of those actually become gym leaders. Only the best pokemon trainers can make it.

A bus came to all of the trainer's houses and picked us up on the first day. I got on the bus nervous. What if they were stronger than me?

I sat next to a girl on the bus. She was super tall, had tan skin, and pitch black hair in a spiky ponytail.

"Hey. I'm Blair." She said confidently, "You?"

"I'm Blake." I said. "You exited?"

"How could I not be? One of my friends used to go here actually, but she didn't become a gym leader."

"No way! Do you know what'll happen when we get there?"

"I'm pretty sure we get our types."

"Cool!" I said. I started thinking about what I might get. What did I even want to get? Water Type? Meh. Dragon? A little overrated. Normal? That wasn't even an option. Flying? The list went on and on. Today would determine what kind of trainer I would be. It even determined whether I would be strong enough to make it all the way to becoming a real gym leader.

"Hey! We're here!" some kid in the front shouted. Blair and I looked out the window.

"Wow." I said. I was totally stunned. It was a tall purple castle-like building with long gold stained glass windows. There were beautiful marble statues of gym leaders that successfully finished the program. I wonder if I would ever get one of those.

"Why would they need such a big school for only 18 people?" said some guy in the front, totally ruining the moment. Everyone got off of the bus. There was an old man waiting for us.

"Hello future gym leaders." He said, "Welcome to Gym Leader University. I am your principle, Kevin Clark. Now let's get to the important part. I will read off everyone's name and the type they will be battling with." My heart started pounding. I was anxious.

"First we have Blair Lorus. You will be battling with fire types." Blair's face lit up. I guess that was what she wanted.

"Next, Brett Garo. You will be using water types." Brett seemed okay with his type. Six or Seven more people went up before it was my turn.

"Blake Stevens. You will be battling with fairy types."

Wait.

WAIT.

WHAT?

WHAT?!

I felt like I was being slapped in the face. Why me? I worked just as hard as everyone else to get here, and I didn't want it wasted on fairy type! Why would _I_ get stuck with _Fairy type?_ Did that even count as a real type?

"Hey… Um… Couldn't you give that type to… You know… A girl?" I asked awkwardly.

"You fool!" he boomed. "All types are equal, and have the same amount of power! The only thing that stops a pokemon from being strong is not working hard enough! Any true trainer knows that!" _Ok. Geez._ I thought. Soon the type choosing was over, we ate dinner, and we went to a meeting at the tall grass.

A new professor was waiting for us, a woman this time. We were going to catch our first pokemon.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Rays. I work in the tall grass part of our school. For today, you will have 2 hours to catch 3 pokemon – your permanent team.

I was one of the first kids in the tall grass and I found an Eevee. I quickly caught it and I would later evolve it into Sylveon. Next, I found a Maril, and caught that too. Two hours went by very quickly, and I ran out of time before I could catch my third pokemon.

"I understand some of you haven't caught all 3 pokemon yet." Said Mrs. Rays, "You can trade with the other students for the next hour. If you are happy with what you have, you may go to your dorm." Only three kids left, the rest wanted to trade. I gave Evan the bug type guy my Scyther and he gave me his Rualts.

When the trade was complete, I went to go find my dorm. I found out that Brett Garo, the water type trainer, would be my roommate.

"You're so lucky" I said, "I can't believe I'm stuck with fairy type."

"I think it's going to be a good type. Well, like, a better type than what you think it will be. Like, some fairy types are overpowered. Then again some are underpowered. Same with every type."

"Do you ever stop talking?" I asked. That shut him up. As I fell asleep, I wondered if I even had a chance of becoming a gym leader.


End file.
